<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC】请勿给兔子喂食披萨 by FoxSweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473885">【DMC】请勿给兔子喂食披萨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet'>FoxSweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Child Nero, Dante and Vergil can't stop fighting, M/M, nice dad Vergil, take care of this little bunny plz, 别打啦别打啦孩子都劝不动了</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼禄养了一只兔子，紧接着生活被天降小叔打乱。</p><p>普通人AU。尼禄视角家庭向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC】请勿给兔子喂食披萨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>挺弱智的，本质是家庭戏，有DV要素，内含很多很多小小禄。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄想养只狗，维吉尔不让，他退而求其次养只兔子，前提是不许放进屋，尼禄把笼子安置在后院门廊。</p><p>他从宠物店买下这只小动物，纯白色垂耳兔，听到声响会抬头，耳朵短暂支楞起来。自从他被拒绝养狗，这只兔子就进入视野。宠物店在放学路上，他每天能从橱窗里看到它。起初他疑惑这样漂亮的小兔子为什么没人要，再往后他祈祷不被捷足先登。</p><p>“我零花钱还有一些，可以借给你。”姬莉叶看着尼禄数纸币，数完纸币数硬币。</p><p>“没关系。”尼禄埋头整理完最后一枚，郑重用纸币夹好硬币收进小钱包。</p><p>他手里有四块三毛三，兔子需要十块。维吉尔每周给他五块钱零花，他省出一半。作业拿A有小奖励，S会更多。打扫一个房间能赚一毛钱，尼禄把全家上下都清洁一遍。他打理花园，给玫瑰浇水，甚至整理后院储物间，弄得灰头土脸。</p><p>维吉尔当然察觉小孩对卫生工作超乎往常的热情，他在晚饭时分询问缘由，尼禄讲出那只兔子。</p><p>可以养。维吉尔说。但是不要拿进屋子，家里有地毯。</p><p>长辈的许可让尼禄干劲加倍，小金库愈发沉甸甸。数学测验他考了95分，维吉尔奖励给他补全剩下的费用，钱包被清空，换回一张崭新的十块钱纸币。</p><p>他飞奔去宠物店，却没在橱窗里找到那只兔子，推开门发现笼子被放进角落，小东西正在睡觉。店主说始终没人看中这只，而它已经长得有些大，不适合放在橱窗吸引顾客。尼禄坚持买它，纸币被交换成白色的小动物，附带笼子和喂食器以及水壶，外加够吃一个月的兔粮。</p><p>他抱着兔子回家，维吉尔在做饭。他路过长辈打开后门，把笼子放到早就搭好的挡风纸板中间。兔子毫无已经拥有主人的自觉，甚至开始睡觉。他就蹲在那里看它，直到维吉尔叫他去吃饭。</p><p>维吉尔注重隐私，后院围墙两米高，木板之间不留缝隙。尼禄半夜睡醒口渴，下楼给自己倒水喝，看到后院有人影，完全没想到叫醒维吉尔，只是抄起一根棒球棍，拧开门的时候他发现后门是锁好的。</p><p>来者是个成年人，尼禄的球棒刚挥出去就被轻松夺下。这下好了！他心想。我要被小偷杀了！维吉尔会给他复仇吗？他想象长辈坐在餐厅里和警察描述情况，听对方回复我们会尽快破案，他的尸体就扔在后院里，被各种什么现场调查人员看光，然后装进袋子送到停尸房，维吉尔应该会把他火化，最后变成一个小盒子被父亲捧在手中，参加只有一人的葬礼。</p><p>他在脑子里给自己交代完了后事，听到兔子在笼里动个不停。啊对，还有兔子。他又开始想。他才把兔子接回家呢，还没来得及给它取名字，等他死后维吉尔可以把兔子当成他来养。蹦跶。尼禄很爱上体育课。我也会蹦跶。</p><p>“你是他的孩子。”即将行凶的陌生人开口，语气并非问句。</p><p>尼禄拿不准这话什么意思，就继续气呼呼瞪他。</p><p>对方借着微弱的月光冲他笑笑，环顾一下院子。</p><p>“兔子不错。”</p><p>“呃，谢谢？”</p><p>“当做是我们的秘密吧。”</p><p>陌生人朝他比个嘘声的手势，还没等尼禄反应过来就一脚蹬上围墙翻了出去，片刻后他的球棒被扔回来，砸在草地上发出一声闷响。</p><p>尼禄捡起球棒，兔子也安静下来，他回屋锁好门，喝水，把球棒放回原处，上楼，进屋，爬上床盖好被子，一觉睡到天亮。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔给尼禄打电话，告诉小孩工作需要加班，让他自己热晚饭，刚买的速食意面立刻派上用场。尼禄把覆膜划开一个口子，扔进微波炉里转，等待的功夫他给兔子添食。他刚回到厨房就听到后院响声，一个人就这么翻进来，动作行云流水。尼禄看呆，微波炉叮一声打破僵局。</p><p>那天半夜的假想杀人犯站在他家后院的草坪上，朝他招手，怀里还抱个披萨盒，天已经黑了，尼禄看不清他的脸。</p><p>小孩打开门走出去，脑袋里又把死亡流程过了一遍，陌生人只是打开披萨盒递过来。</p><p>“我有吃的。”尼禄摇摇头。</p><p>“那个不健康。”</p><p>“外卖披萨也不健康。”</p><p>“嗐，你说得对。”</p><p>但尼禄还是拿起一片咬下去，披萨是热的，芝士能拉丝。</p><p>披萨男很自来熟地坐到门廊楼梯上，尼禄坐在他旁边，没看他。</p><p>“啊。”半片已经进了肚，尼禄突然愣住。</p><p>他意识到披萨里也可以放进危险品，死亡流程发生变动。他中毒倒在门廊上，被兔子直视，维吉尔回家看到屋子被洗劫一空，尼禄手捧半片披萨口吐白沫，然后就继续走流程。</p><p>陌生人没注意到他在愣神，已经开始咀嚼第二片，尼禄默默吃完，回屋去把自己的意面捧出来，如果他不吃，维吉尔肯定会问，他又不想倒掉，那样浪费粮食，速食品也有被消化的权利。</p><p>“你还真的不怕我。”陌生人开口。</p><p>“啊。”尼禄被意面烫到，吸半天风才咽下去，“还好吧。”</p><p>“你不怕我是坏人吗。”</p><p>尼禄认真思考，然后摇摇头。</p><p>他把意面吃完，还有点饿，就又来了一片披萨。陌生人吃饱就开始逗兔子，小家伙耳朵一抖一抖。</p><p>“它叫什么名字。”</p><p>“没决定。”尼禄坦白，“就叫兔子吧。”</p><p>陌生人前脚离开，维吉尔后脚到家。尼禄和兔子一起保守这个秘密。长辈回来就洗漱睡觉，第二天起床给他做早餐。尼禄的生活像个池塘，陌生人扔进一块小石头，很快就又平静了。</p><p> </p><p>放学后尼禄拿维吉尔给的钱去宠物店买兔粮，长辈帮他报销食物费用，他负责清理排泄物，兔子和维吉尔相安无事。优惠装重量有些超出小孩的承受范围，他提两步就放下歇会儿，姬莉叶帮他分担一点。</p><p>一只大手伸过来提起袋子，尼禄抬头以为自己看到维吉尔，又马上分清这不是父亲。姬莉叶看向同伴，满脸疑惑，尼禄哑口无言。</p><p>“我是他叔叔。”银发的高个子男人笑盈盈，“我叫但丁。”</p><p>气氛很尴尬，一大两小并排走，姬莉叶和但丁搭话，尼禄被夹在中间。女孩见过尼禄的父亲，相仿的脸让她很容易就相信对方和尼禄的关系，她在岔路口和两人道别。</p><p>尼禄想了一路，终于把记忆碎片拼凑到一起。那个翻后院墙的男人自披萨那次就没再出现过，他也是很努力才回想起对方嗓音。他们两次遇到都是夜里，一次还没有灯光，不说长相，就连基本特征也没看清多少。</p><p>“你是那个披萨男！”姬莉叶从视线中离开后他立刻大叫。</p><p>“嗯？”但丁皱眉头，然后想起什么，“哦，对，是我。”</p><p>“你到底是谁。”</p><p>“我是但丁。”话说完两人已经走到信箱边，“你到家了，去吧。”</p><p>但丁把塑料袋放到草坪上，头也不回地走开。尼禄想去追，在袋子和男人之间抉择，最后放弃跟上那个背影，眼睁睁看着对方消失在街角。</p><p>维吉尔回家，看到厨房角落的大袋兔粮眉头一皱。尼禄很努力才把它从大门口拖进来，外层几乎要被磨破，他把烂乎乎的塑料袋丢进后院的分类垃圾桶。</p><p>周末尼禄醒来，阳光刺眼，家里安静得吓人。他来到餐厅，桌上有早餐，还有维吉尔留的字条。尼禄已经习惯父亲周末还加班，他只是好奇长辈到底有多少做不完的工作。</p><p>他又意识到后院有人，自称但丁的男人再次出现，这次手里还抱着他的兔子。尼禄拉开门，像个愤怒的小火车冲出去，但丁赶紧把兔子放到地上。</p><p>“吃点水果吧。”但丁赔笑，从不知道哪变出一盒草莓，尼禄不吃，但丁就拿起一颗喂兔子。兔子很捧场，草莓眨眼间只剩蒂，它吃饱了，开始在草地上蹦跶。</p><p>尼禄这次不接他的糖衣炮弹。</p><p>“你再这样打哑谜，我就都告诉维吉尔。”他震声。</p><p>“他才不会信你。”成年男人做个鬼脸。</p><p>兔子蹦累了，回到但丁脚边，他就又喂它一颗草莓。</p><p>但丁走时兔子吃了五颗草莓，尼禄零颗。晚上兔子就开始拉稀，维吉尔开车送他们去宠物医院。医生询问兔子是否吃了太多水果。</p><p>“我把它放出来过，可能它是吃了后院的草。”选择性讲出真相不算撒谎，尼禄面不改色。</p><p>兔子并无大碍，尼禄在心里怪罪但丁的草莓。</p><p> </p><p>“我们谈谈吧。”但丁在玩兔子，尼禄开口。</p><p>和维吉尔容貌相似的神秘男子再次于屋主工作时间降临，这次他没带东西。</p><p>“好吧。”但丁把兔子放下，“你想谈什么呢。”</p><p>“你到底是谁。”</p><p>“排除你是被领养的，”但丁打量尼禄，后者听了这话又要生气，“看着不像，总之我应该是你的亲叔叔。”</p><p>“维吉尔没有兄弟。”</p><p>“你都直呼你爸名字？”</p><p>“我们，”尼禄低下头，“不是特别亲密。”</p><p>“好吧。总之他是骗你的，他有个弟弟，那就是我，我们还是双胞胎，很神奇吧。”</p><p>可是维吉尔为什么要骗他呢，因为但丁是坏人？还是个废物？毕竟维吉尔一看就是人中翘楚，他或许不会想承认一个没用的弟弟，尼禄也不想成为一个没用的儿子。</p><p>“那你现在是做什么呢。”他尝试打探对方职业。</p><p>“啊，这个。”男人有些窘迫，“我是那种，算，自由职业吧。”</p><p>哦，那就是游手好闲。尼禄在心里记下废物这个标签。</p><p>“我得走了。”但丁说，手已经搭上围墙木板，“维吉尔该下班了。”</p><p>他离开后不到十分钟维吉尔的车开上停车坪。尼禄怀疑但丁有什么超能力，或者真像他说的那样，就可以归功于双胞胎的心电感应，显然这个感应不是双向的，因为维吉尔毫无波动。尼禄想找个切入点谈谈但丁的问题，却始终没机会打开话匣子。时钟滴答转，他和在客厅整理文件的父亲说晚安。</p><p>小孩已经躺下，突然想起今天兔子没喂，他绞尽脑汁思考但丁问题的解决方案，用力到忘记可怜的小动物。他鞋都没穿就跑下楼，却从厨房窗户里看到维吉尔拿着小量杯蹲下，起身时手里已经抱着兔子。他看到父亲揉揉小动物的耳朵，嘴唇动了动。</p><p>尼禄回到床上，做梦梦到维吉尔变成了兔子，但丁也变成了兔子，两只兔子各占一个橱窗位，店主问尼禄要哪一只，尼禄左右为难，然而还没选好，他就醒了。</p><p> </p><p>事情很突然，他正在房间里写作业，维吉尔应该马上回家。他听到尖锐的刹车声，就从大门口传来。他跑到窗边，看到维吉尔从车上下来，门都没关，直冲着草坪疾走过去。尼禄看到一个背影，是但丁。</p><p>下一秒维吉尔一拳搓在但丁脸上。尼禄飞奔冲下楼，打开家门看到两个人已经扭打在一起，维吉尔的西装被弄皱，他没停手，但丁也不甘示弱。</p><p>尼禄想把两个人分开，可他太小了，他怕自己刚接近就被不知道谁踹飞出去。时间已经入夜，尼禄眼睁睁看着他俩从草坪这头滚到那头，维吉尔心爱的玫瑰也被压烂。</p><p>小孩急得要死，甚至想报警。他最终越过两个精力旺盛的成年人，爬进汽车驾驶座拔出钥匙，关门锁好。急停在正门口的车刚好挡住不堪的院子，尼禄不敢大声喊叫，就跟在持续位移的两个人身后，轻声说别打啦别打啦。</p><p>最后他爸败给便宜小叔，两个人脸上都挂彩。尼禄把维吉尔扶进屋子安顿在餐桌边，给他倒一杯水。维吉尔头发都散下来，喝水时鼻血滴进杯子里。</p><p>记忆里父亲从没如此失态过，尼禄又惊又怕。但丁站在玄关，用脏兮兮的手指抹一把嘴角的血。维吉尔没看他，闷声把混了自己鼻血的水喝完。</p><p>“我可以热点意面。”尼禄说。</p><p>维吉尔去洗澡，尼禄看到但丁也跟着上楼。他在厨房热吃的，听到上层叮铃咣当，最后声音停下，两个大人湿着头发出现，这时候他俩几乎一模一样，除去维吉尔瘦些。</p><p>三份速食面被端出，维吉尔和但丁各自占据餐桌一头，尼禄坐得离父亲更近些，每个人都在埋头吃饭。尼禄啥都没尝出来，心思已经飘到南极洲，帝企鹅在风雪中抱团。</p><p>他第一个吃完，把餐盒扔进垃圾桶，又想起自己还要喂兔子，于是经过两个大人去舀粮食。他打开后门，吱呀一声。兔子居然在睡觉，后院的它与世无争。尼禄把粮食倒进小碗，再吱呀一声把门关上。然后他逃回自己的房间。</p><p>大人们没上楼，尼禄就开始好奇，于是他频繁去厨房倒水喝。维吉尔和但丁已经移动到沙发上，分坐两头，谁都没在说话，电视也没开。尼禄一晚上喝了五杯水，一点有用情报也没收集到。他半夜被憋醒，从卫生间返回经过维吉尔房间，他听见里面有人说话。</p><p>“我冲动了。”这是但丁。</p><p>“明天是周末。”这是维吉尔。</p><p>前言不搭后语让尼禄满头问号，他轻轻把耳朵贴上门板。</p><p>“我们上次打架是什么时候。”</p><p>“忘了。”</p><p>“唉。”但丁说，“唉。”</p><p>尼禄听到有人翻身，难道他俩睡在一起吗，维吉尔是双人床没错，可两个成年男的睡一块儿是不是有点怪。他还在头脑风暴，里面又传出声音。</p><p>“我可以去床上睡吗，地上太硬了。”</p><p>哦，但丁打地铺，那还好。</p><p>“不可以。”</p><p>但他还是听到有人爬起来，维吉尔发出不耐烦的抱怨，一阵布料摩擦声后又安静了。</p><p>“我以为你死了。”</p><p>“我也以为你死了。”</p><p>“为什么。”尼禄能想象出维吉尔皱起眉头。</p><p>“我回家，发现屋子已经荒废掉，后院有妈妈的墓碑。我向邻居打听，他们都不知道你去了哪，街上有个流浪汉说你死了。”</p><p>“你相信流浪汉的鬼话。”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“我给你打过电话，你不接。”维吉尔顿一下，“就在母亲去世的时候。”</p><p>“啊。”</p><p>“怎么了。”</p><p>“我刚到前线，手机就丢了。”</p><p>“真不巧。”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>接下来的内容尼禄听不清了，他自讨没趣，就轻手轻脚回了自己房间。他躺在床上，想着但丁为什么要从后院翻进来呢，如果那天他们没碰见，还会有后来的事吗。他的小脑袋瓜都要想破了，于是啪的一下，他就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>“尼禄在外面。”但丁朝维吉尔小声说。</p><p>“我知道。”维吉尔小声回应。</p><p>男孩以为自己脚步很轻，实际上他在门前停下时维吉尔就听到了。他们于是安静了一会儿，听到小孩离开回屋，关门时有金属咔哒响。</p><p>“明天再和他解释。”维吉尔翻身背对但丁，“睡觉。”</p><p>维吉尔半天睡不着，感觉背后像有块烙铁，散发出诡异的热量。他又翻过身去检查但丁，然后和他弟弟猛地对视——但丁也没睡，他下意识一巴掌打在对方脸上。</p><p>但丁发出一声惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄睡醒，他反应过来是周末，于是合上眼打算赖床。刚闭上眼但丁的脸就浮现出来，他意识到事情严重性，立刻睁开翻身下床。</p><p>维吉尔坐在餐桌前喝咖啡，手里是一份报纸，但丁坐在他对面，拿叉子戳盘中的鸡蛋。</p><p>尼禄默默吃掉自己的那份，喝一口橙汁。</p><p>“尼禄，”维吉尔喊他的名字，“这是但丁。”</p><p>“我知道。”尼禄叹一口气，“我们见过。”</p><p>“嗯？”维吉尔皱眉。</p><p>“他之前来过，从后院翻进来的，一次是半夜，另一次晚饭时候，他带了张披萨。我放学路上也碰到他一次，那袋兔粮就是他帮我提的。上次兔子拉稀也是他喂的草莓。”尼禄不吐不快，无视掉但丁变成青色的脸。</p><p>“我没和你说，是我的错。”尼禄低下头，“对不起，爸爸。”</p><p>“你是说他从后院翻进来。”维吉尔声音有点抖，尼禄没注意到。</p><p>“对。”</p><p>尼禄于是跳下椅子去后院给维吉尔展示，某处木板上还留着几个浅浅的脚印。</p><p>然后维吉尔又和但丁打在一起，从后院这头滚到那头。围墙很高，这次不用担心被看到。尼禄有点累了，他突然很想抱抱兔子，于是他打开笼门放它出来，在门廊上坐下，看两个大人穿家居服拳打脚踢，兔子也目不转睛。这次他爸赢了，小叔四仰八叉躺倒在地上。</p><p>浑身脏兮兮的维吉尔回屋换衣服，进门前兔子蹭蹭他脚踝。</p><p>“兔子都比你强。”维吉尔朝但丁恶狠狠说。</p><p>尼禄看着兔子又在草地上蹦跶一会儿，最后蹲到但丁胸口上，缩成一团。</p><p>“我让着他的。”但丁说，“他打不过我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你叔叔还好吗？”姬莉叶冷不丁问尼禄，两个小孩走在放学路上。</p><p>“啊？”尼禄没反应过来，“哦，哦，他啊，他挺好的。”</p><p>“之前居然从来没见过他，他和你爸爸长得好像哦。”</p><p>“毕竟他们是双胞胎啊。”</p><p>尼禄想很多事情，包括但不限于家里多了一张吃饭的嘴。他看似无业的便宜小叔居然真的拥有经济来源，隔三差五试图用零食贿赂尼禄。小孩不上他的当，和维吉尔统一战线。</p><p>“挺突然的。”尼禄说，“我第一次见到他的时候，还以为他是会杀人灭口的小偷。”</p><p>他当然不会把这种话说给维吉尔，长辈肯定会笑他蠢，两个长辈都。</p><p>“改天我能去你家看兔兔吗？”姬莉叶问他。</p><p>“当然可以。”尼禄点头。</p><p>他们又走到岔路口，姬莉叶的哥哥在马路对面等她，女孩和尼禄道别，开心地朝哥哥跑过去。尼禄朝他们挥挥手，继续往家走。</p><p>他进门的时候但丁很着急，像是在找什么，空气中有股奇怪的味道。余光中他瞥见一道白色的残影飞进沙发后面。</p><p>“我忘记关后门了。”</p><p>尼禄瞬间比但丁还着急，万一维吉尔知道了，他的兔子恐怕就要送人。两个人往沙发底下摸，兔子窜出去，往餐厅跑。尼禄一鼓作气把兔子赶回后院，门关上时他松一口气。</p><p>“完了。”但丁说。</p><p>因为他发现餐桌下面有一小坨不可名状的物体，正是怪味的发生源，尼禄顺着目光看过去，两眼一黑。</p><p>“哦！”但丁顿悟，“它偷吃了我的披萨。”</p><p>于是兔子又开始拉稀，等它终于没了力气，尼禄把它抱起来塞回笼子。维吉尔到家车还没停稳，就看见尼禄抱着兔笼急匆匆跑出来，直接拉开车门钻进副驾驶。</p><p>“怎么了。”</p><p>“它又吃坏肚子。”</p><p>踩油门前罪魁祸首也追上来，大个子缩在后座有些局促。到了地方宠物医生说嘿怎么又是你们，开的药也几乎一模一样。回家后尼禄给兔子喂药，安顿妥当后维吉尔晚饭也做好。</p><p>“但丁给兔子吃披萨！”尼禄顿时崩溃，他放学后还没停下来过，他好累。</p><p>他肯定是哭了，因为维吉尔抱着他轻拍他的头，他也抱紧维吉尔，继续嗷嗷哭。他把维吉尔的衬衫哭湿一大片，最后一抽一抽吃晚饭。但丁低头认错保证不会再犯，尼禄让他拉钩。</p><p>晚上但丁被罚睡沙发，尼禄梦到兔子死了，醒来兔子好好的，维吉尔给他喂了一次药。</p><p>兔子再次熬过一劫。周末维吉尔带小孩去公园，但丁没在，他居然也会有私事。尼禄带上兔子一起，他前些日子用零花钱买了一根浅蓝色的牵引绳，兔子在草地上蹦跶。</p><p>“尼禄。”维吉尔坐在长椅上，叫他的名字，他把兔子抱起来，坐到维吉尔身边。</p><p>“你应该有很多想问的事。”长辈试探着开口。</p><p>啊哈，谈心时间。尼禄不反感这个，只是和维吉尔在一起很容易冷场，不过自从上次他大哭一场后，或许谈心也没那么尴尬了。</p><p>“嗯。”尼禄摸摸兔子，“我当时在想，如果但丁真是你的兄弟，为什么你从来没告诉过我呢？还有妈妈，爷爷奶奶，你什么都没说过。”</p><p>维吉尔叹气，像是在说终于来了。</p><p>“尼禄，我的家庭并不完美，我们的父亲很早就失踪不见，我猜他已经死了。母亲在我大学时生病去世，而但丁在军队杳无音讯，我联系不上他，他也没联系过我。毕业后我离开了家乡，却有了你，你不是我计划的一部分，你是一个意外。”</p><p>“但这不代表我不爱你。”维吉尔察觉到小孩的头越来越低，“也许你母亲把你丢掉，但我绝不会丢掉你，尼禄，你是一个好的意外。”</p><p>尼禄抱住维吉尔，他没哭，只是想拥抱。兔子窝在他腿上睡着。</p><p>“至于但丁，并不因为我讨厌他，恰恰相反，我很爱他，可我当时以为他死了。”维吉尔抚摸尼禄的头发，“死人不应该影响下一代孩子，他也许死时是个英雄，但你没必要因为这个就和我一起漫无目的地怀念他。”</p><p>“可他还活着，还找到了这里。换我也会这么做。如果有一天你也消失，我肯定会去找你，只要你还活着，我就会找到你，因为我很爱你，尼禄，我很爱你。”</p><p>尼禄鼻子有点酸，他伸手揉揉，从维吉尔怀里出来，他头发被弄乱。</p><p>“维吉尔！尼禄！”但丁的声音从远处传过来。</p><p>尼禄看到他手里拿着什么东西，走近一瞧是冰激凌，尼禄挑一支香草味的，巧克力归维吉尔，但丁当然吃草莓。</p><p>“你们在说什么。”但丁坐到男孩身旁，发现他眼眶有点红。</p><p>“没什么。”尼禄吸一下鼻子，欲盖弥彰。</p><p>“我以为你老爸把你弄哭了。”但丁被维吉尔瞪一眼。</p><p>尼禄继续吃他的冰激凌，兔子还在睡觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*我又把哥写成好爸爸了（泪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>